menyebalkan?
by s4kur4miyuz4ki
Summary: lucy heartfilia adalah murid baru di fairy akademy. Sebuah sekolah yang menyenangkan,sampai ia bertemu dengan natsu dragneel! cowok paling menyebalkan sejagat raya! hari-harinya di fairy akademy penuh dengan balas pembulian dan balas dendam. penasaran dengan keseharian lucy? mind RnR? kalo gak mau yaudah! gak usah dibaca! sana pergi! hus!hus!
1. Chapter 1

Menyebalkan ?

Sumary : lucy heartfilia adalah murid baru di fairy akademy. Sebuah sekolah yang menyenangkan,sampai ia bertemu dengan natsu dragneel...

Pair : natsu. D . lucy . h .

Warning : bahasa gak baku,Gj,aneh,dan berantakan!

Chapter 1.

Lucy p.o.v

Pagi ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Yep! Tentu saja! Karena hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bergabung di fairy akademy. Sebuah sekolah kelas atas...yang sering menjuarai berbagai macam perlombaan...apalagi mirajane...model terkenal itu bersekolah di sana...kyahh~~! Aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya! Baiklah lucy,ayo kita berangkat!

Normal p.o.v

Setelah sarapan,lucy lang melesat menuju fairy akademy. Sesampainya disana ia langsung memarkir sepedanya,kemudian berjalan menuju kelas. Namun di perjalanan tali sepatunya lepas dan...

BRUUK!

Seorang gadis berambut biru menabraknya."ah..maaf! Aku tidak malihatmu tadi!" kata gadis berambut biru itu. "ahahaha...tak apa.."kemudian lucy berdiri di bantu oleh gadis berambut biru itu. "ng..namaku juvia..juvia loxar.." kata juvia memperkenalkan diri."aku heartfilia." Kata lucy dengan senyum."ng..kau anak baru ya?" tanya juvia."eh iya...aku sedang mencari kelas 2A. Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?""kebetulan sekali,aku satu kelas denganmu"Eh? Dia sekelas denganku?oh...beruntungnya aku...kuharap aku sekelas dengan mirajane! Pikir lucy

Normal p.o.v

Setelah itu juvia mengajak lucy kekelas mereka. Dikelas lucy bertemu dengan para gadis...

"eh, siapa itu juvia?" tanya gadis berkacamata.

"ini lucy. Lucy heartfilia."

"hai. Salam kenal!"

"aku levy mcgarden! Salam kenal juga!"

"aku erza scarlet. Kau bisa memanggilku erza."

"aku kenal!"

Lucy p.o.v

Aih ! senangya dapat bertemu teman baru...tapi kok mirajane gak ada ya...? hu..hu..hu..ternyata aku gak sekelas dengan mirajane..."lucy,kau bisa duduk disebelahku!"tawar erza. " terimakasih.." balasku dengan senyum.

Setelah menaruh tas, para gadis mengajakku berjalan jalan mengelilingi sekolah."eh, sekarang sudah jam 7.45!" pekik wendy melirik jam tangannya."kalau begitu sebaiknya kita bergegas!" ujar erza. Bergegas? " um...kemana?" semuanya memandangku."tentu saja kekelas lucy" aaaaahhh! Bodohnya aku! Sampai lupa kalo ini sekolah! "hehehe...aku lupa" kemudian aku dan para gadis kembali kekelas dan duduk di bangku masing-masing.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Bel tanda masuk bebunyi. Sekarang aku sangat membara! Yeah! SREEK. "pagi anak-anak!" seekor kucing biru masuk kedalam kelas dan dia... Tunggu! Kucing?kucing?! kucing?! Guruku seorang kucing?! Maksudku seekor. Ini tidak bisa dipercaya! " hey,levi-chan! Kenapa guru kita seekor kucing?" levi-chan menatapku sinis." Kau tidak seharusnya menyebut itu happy sensei seperti itu lu-chan" sekolah ini tidak waras! Apa mereka sudah gila menyuruh kucing untuk mengajar manusia?! Ah, baiklah. Lupakan itu.

NORMAL P.O.V

Setelah satu jam pelajaran happy sensei,istirahat pun tiba. Para murid fairy akademy berhamburan keluar kelas. Termasuk lucy dkk. Mereka sedang beristirahat di taman belakang sekolah."jadi,kau sudah terbiasa disini?" tanya juvia. "um..mungkin.."jawab lucy.

"ah! Aku meninggalkan sapu tanganku dimeja!" pekik levi tiba-tiba."sebaiknya aku mengambilnya!" kemudian levy berlari menuju kelas. "tunggu aku levi-chan! Aku ikut denganmu!" teriak lucy menyusul levy sekaligus meninggalkan juvia dan erza berdua." Dasar levi..selalu saja melupakan barangnya " keluh erza." Juvia yakin bahwa sapu tangan ini miliknya." Kata juvia sambil memperlihatkan sapu tangan berwarna oranye kotak-kotak.

"kenapa kau tidak memberikannya ke levi?"

"karena juvia menaruhnya di sini." Tunjuk juvia pada saku bajunya.

"kau menyembunyikannya?"

"terkadang sangat seru mempermainkan levy"

"dasar..."

Sementara itu...

LUCY P.O.V

"hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Sial! Aku lupa kelasku dimana!" sekarang aku sedang berada di...entahlah..aku tak terlalu hafal sekolah ini. Yang jelas, aku hanya ingin mencari levi-chan yang menghilang entah kemana. Padahal aku hanya ingin bilang kalau juvia menyembunyikan sapu tangannya. "hah..levi-chan di mana"

BRUUK!

"aww!""ouch!"

Seseorang baru saja menabrakku dan buru-buru aku berdiri agar bisa melihat siapa yang menabrakku. (lucy jatuh dalam kedaan duduk,karena tabrakan yang keras)

"ugh~! Hey! Kau! Jalan tuh pakai mata! Dasar ceroboh! " teriakku kepada seorang laki-laki berambut pink yang ternyata menabrakku. Kulihat dia juga kelas 2A.

" heh! Jalan tuh pake kaki! Bukan mata, blondie! Dan siapa yang kau panggil ceroboh?! Ceroboh!" huh! Beraninya! "aku bukan blondie! Namaku lucy! Dan aku tidak ceroboh! Pinky!"

"ini salmon! Bukan pink! jelas-jelas kau yang menabrakku!"

"justru aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu!"

" hey! Kau tidak tau siapa aku ya?! Beraninya meneriakiku!"

" aku tidak tau kau! Dan aku tidak mau tau!"

"kurang ajar! Awas saja kau!"

Grrr...dasar pinky sialan! Sudah salah ! ngejek lagi! " ah! Lu-chan!" paggil levi-chan dari jauh. Seketika aku menoleh kearah levi-chan. Terlihat levi-chan menunjukkan ekspresi kaget kemudian berlari kearahku. "lu lu-chan! Sedang apa kau disini!" ( lagi berdirilah! ) " aku baru saja ditabrak orang ini!" tunjukku pada si sialan pinky. "apa?! Kau serius lu-chan?!" aku mengangguk. "maafkan temanku natsu-senpai!" oh, jadi namanya natsu dan WHAT?! SENPAI?! Orang kurang ajar ini dipanggil senpai?! " ayo lu-chan!" levi-chan segera menarikku menjauh dari orang bernama natsu itu. Atau lebih tepatnya setan bernama natsu itu. Dasar! Awas saja kalau ketemu!

"ne.. levi-chan,kenapa kau memanggilnya senpai?" levi-chan hanya diam tanpa menoleh sedikit pun sambil terus menarikku. "levi-chan?" tiba-tiba levi-chan berhenti di depan bangku kosong dan menyuruhku duduk. " aku akan memberitahumu,tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi." Kata levi-chan." Melakukan apa?" jujur,aku bingung dengan perkataanya." Aku sempat mengintipmu dan natsu-senpai tadi, tapi aku tak berani keluar." Jadi levi-chan ngintip? Dasar... "lalu?"

"apa?"

"beritahu aku tentang natsu itu."

"senpai. Kau harus memanggilnya senpai lu-chan"

"terserah..."

"natsu senpai adalah orang yang paling di takuti di kalangan para gadis."

"kenapa? menurutku si pinky itu biasa saja."

"karena dia sangat suka membuly kami,para gadis dan dia selalu mengajak teman-temannya!"(ya kalo sendirian,tuh pinky bisa digebukin bareng-bareng! )

"lalu? Apa masalahnya? Itukan wajar."

" tentu saja tidak lu-chan! Mereka senang membuly semua gadis!" kemudian levi-chan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam sakunya. Kemudian menyerahkannya padaku. Disana terlihat daftar gadis-gadis yang pernah dibuly natsu dkk.

**no**

**nama**

**Masalah**

**1**

Wendy

Disiram air di lapangan

**2**

Bisca

Sepatunya disembunyikan

**3**

Juvia

Kuteknya di ganti lem kertas

**5**

Sherry

Bangkunya di beri lem

**6**

cana

Waktu di koridor kakinya di ganjal tali

**7**

Yukino

Dilempari tepung

**8**

Shelia

Disiram air dilapangan

**9**

Erza

Didorong kekolam renang

**10**

Evergreen

Buku diarynya disobek

**11**

Kinana

Bangkunya di tempelin 10 permen karet

**12**

Jenny

Tasnya di gantung di atas pohon

**13**

raki

Kedua tali sepatunya diikat tali mati

**14**

Levy

Bekalnya dicuri dan dimakan bersama

**15**

**16**

"kau juga levi-chan?" levi-chan hanya mengangguk. Cowok-cowok sialan! Ralat, dasar setan-setan sialan!

TBC

Sory ya...fanficnya masih berantakan...masih pertama..tadi malam jam 12 kebangun, dapat ilham . jadi langsung di ketik dan kayaknya ancur deh...lagi pengen nulis tentang pembulian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Menyebalkan chappie 2 :**

**Pair : natsu and lucy**

**Warning : bahasa gak baku gj,aneh dan berantakan. **

Sekarang aku sedang berbaring di tempat tidur ,diam merasakan dinginya ac karena badanku tak bisa digerakan. Semua ini berkat jerih payah si pinky sialan yang telah membuat lututku berdarah dan sikuku lecet hingga aku terbaring di UKS sekolah.

**Flash back**

Ruang ganti putri :

"nah,juvia sudah selesai!" kata juvia sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya. "eh,juvia tunggu aku!"levi-chan buru-buru mengganti bajunya dan mengemasi barang-barangnya juga. "lu-chan duluan ya!"

"eehh? Mau kamana?! Kok aku ditinggal?" kataku sambil menarik tangan levi-chan."kami mau piket! Lu-chan pulang bareng erza saja ya!"kemudian levi-chan dan juvia meniggalkanku dan erza berdua. Haaah...aku lupa ini hari jumat."sudahlah...ayo cepat ganti! Bajumu basah tuh!" tunjuk erza pada bajuku. Hari ini bajuku basah karena hari ini kelas 2A ada pelajaran renang. Aku sendiri memang tidak bisa berenang sih...jadi tadi hanya main air saja.

Ngomong-ngomong...readers...liat baju gantiku gak?(#plak! bodoh! Mana readers tau bajumu dimana! *jitak lucy*)Ng..mana baju gantiku tadi ya..? " hey,erza! Lihat baju gantiku gak?" tanyaku sambil membongkar tas. "heh? Gak tuh,gak lihat" gawat! Kutaruh dimana bajuku tadi..! apa jangan-jangan...

"erza, bentar ya! Aku ngambil baju!"

"jangan lama-lama!"

"ya!"

setelah itu aku pergi meniggalkan erza sendirian dan pergi menuju kolam renang.

Tempat levi-chan dan juvia :

"aahh..sudah selesai!" kata levi-chan meletakkan sapu. "yah..akhirnyaa..." ujar juvia merenggangkan otot-ototnya. " ini lebih cepat dari hari yang biasanya...sebaiknya kita menyusul lu-chan, mungkin dia dan erza belum pulang" kata levi-chan yang di sertai anggukkan juvia."eh tunggu!" sela juvia sambil mengambil sesuatu di bawah kakinya."ng? ada apa?"tanya levi-chan."ini baju ganti siapa?"

**Back to lucy :**

AAAAAAAAH! Bajuku dimana!? Aku sudah cari bajuku kesemua tempat kecuali kamar mandi cowok,ruang guru dan kepala sekolah,kelas 1,2,3 sama kebun sekolaaaaah! (itu gak Cuma neng! Kayak gitu dibilang Cuma -_-" ) aku harus cari bajuku kemana lageeee?! (ke tempat yang kamu sebutin tadi! Tapi klo wc cowok...berani gak? *author garuk" kepala*) sekarang aku sudah ada di daerah kolam renang tapi bajuku gak ada!

"AAAARRGH!"

"WOEII! BRESEEK!"

Normal p.o.v

_Heh?suara sapa tuh? Gede banget...eh,tapi kayaknya aku kenal nih suara jelek..._pikir lucy"siapa yang teriaak?! Ganggu tidur orang!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut pink,eh salmon. "aah...kamu..kan.." tunjuk lucy pada laki-laki tersebut (taukan,siapa?). "apa liat-liat?,hah?! Triak-triak gak jelas!" mendengar itu lucy langsung berkacak pinggang dan menghentakkan kaki kirinya. "suka-suka aku dong ! Mulut-mulutku! Jadi terserah mo ngapain! Lagian,salahmu sendiri tidur disini! Dibangku lagi!" omel lucy pada laki-laki berambut pink yang bernama natsu (natsu: salmon author beg*! Salmon! Bukan pink!). "suka-suka aku dong! Badan-badanku! Jadi terserah mo ngapain! Lagian ngapain kamu disini?! Triak-triak lagi!"balas natsu dengan juluran lidah di akhir kata. Sementara lucy merasa ditampar mulutnya sendiri(nyoh...mulutmu harimaumu! #plak!). "ggrrr! Terserah!" kata lucy sambil berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Namun sayang, sebelum melangkah pergi natsu berjongkok dan menarik tali sepatu lucy yang kebetulan lepas dengan cepat hingga...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BYUUR!

Lucy tercebur kekolam renang dengan tiga masalah.

1,lucy gak bisa berenang.

2,sewaktu jatuh, lutunya terbentur pinggir kolam sehingga berdarah.

3,ia tercebur di kolam yang sangat,sangat,saaaangaaaaat dalam. (kasian bgt..)

"aaah! Hah! Hah! Hah! Brrlrlrlrpp! Brrllrlrlrpp!" lucy berusaha berenang dan menggapai pinggir kolam, namun terlepas dan melukai sikunya sehingga lecet. "HAHAHA! Rasain! Selamat bermain air blondie! HAHAHA!" tawa natsu meninggalkan lucy yang masih gelagepan(?) di dalam air. "EERZAAAAA! TOLOOOOONG! Brlrlrlrllppp!"

**Drap drap drap!**

Tiga orang gadis datang menyelamatkan lucy. Mereka adalah the three muscatier! Tere reret tereeet! (-_-)

Lucy p.o.v

"lu-chan! Kau baik-baik saja?! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya levi-chan panik,oh sangat panik. "lucy?lucy? kau bisa mendengarku? lucy!" panggil erza yang ikut panik. "lucy!lucy! ini baju gantimu! Kau baik-baik saja?! Lucy? Kau bisa ganti sekarang!" kini juvia juga ikut berpanik ria. Sementara aku hanya bisa diam melihat mereka, Nafasku hampir habis.

"lucy ayo kubantu" tawar erza memapanku.

"aw! Sikuku!"

"ah! Ma,maaf!"

Kemudian mereka membawaku ke UKS sekolah. Di sana mereka mengganti bajuku dan mengobati lukaku.

**Flash back off**

"GGRRRR! AKU TIDAK TERIMA INIII!"

**Ceklek!**

"lucy? "

"erza..."

"kau sudah baikan? Bisa kita pulang sekarang?" tanya erza diambang pintu.

"nghh..ya..."jawabku lemas. Kemudian erza mengangkat tasku dan memapanku kembali.

**Di perjalanan...**

"hey erza..."

"hmm?"

"dulu kau juga pernah di dorong kekolam renangkan?"

"ya...kenapa?"

"bagaimana rasanya?"

"tentu saja kesal, lucy..."

"apa kau mengahajar mereka? Pasti kau hajar mereka ya...?"

"aku tidak bisa melakukan itu..."

"APA?!"

"aku tidak bisa melakukan itu..."

"AAAPAAA?!"

"AKU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN ITUUUU!"

Aaapaaaaaa?! Aku tidak percaya iniiii! Tidak!tidak!tidak! tidak percaya! Erza adalah anak yang sangat berani! Juga pemarah! Mengerikan! Dan suka mengahajar orang! ( oi,oi,oi! Kau mau menjelek-jelekkan erza, hah?! * author guncang-guncang lucy*)

" kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukannya? Kenapa, erza?kenapa?katakanlah padaku!"

"woi,woi,woi! Biasa aja dong! Alay! Oya! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena..."

"apa? Kenapa?!"

"karena dia..."

"dia?dia siapa?"

"dia..."

"iya, dia siapa...?"

"dia...dia itu lho...tinggi,keren,pinter..."

"iya, siapa erza! Siapa?! Mana aku tau orangnya yang mana?!"

"dia!"

"SIAPAAAA?!"

"JELLAL FERNANDES!"

Heeee? je,jelly fernandes? Siapa itu? Gak kenal,tuh! "jelly itu siapa? Kok kamu gak bisa melakukannya di depan dia? Apa dia lebih mengerikan?apakah lebih kuat?apakah lebih berani? Ataukah...oh!oh!oh! apakah kau suka padanyaaaaaaaaaaaaa?heeee?ayo ngakuuuu!" seruku pada erza yang blushing hebat. ** Plak! **(lucy di tabok erza)" JELLAL! BUKAN JELLY! ta,tapi jangan bilang siap-siapa! Awas kamu kalau sampai rahasia ini bocor!" ancam erza dengan pipa besi yang panjang dan besar ditangan kirinya yang entah darimana datangnya(dari author). "e,e tanang saja...er,erza...me..memangnya belum ada yang tau..?" tanyaku menelan ludah. "belum..."jawab erza. "kamu sudah suka dan sudah nyimpan rahasia ini berapa lama?" tanyaku pada erza yang still dengan wajah merah tomatnya. "du,dua...bulan..." jawab erza gugup. Haaa!? Dua bulan?! Jadi selama itu erza rela di buly hanya demi cowok ituuu? Ckckck..kasian sekali..."kita harus lapor president sekolah!"

"jangan!"

"kenapa?ini tidak bisa di biarkan erza!"

"karena dia president sekolah..."

(lucy en author sweat drop)

"KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADIIIIIII!"

"lah,kamunya gak nanya..."

"eh,betul juga sih...aaaah! sudahlah! Kita sudah sampai dirumahku!"

Setelah masuk rumah dan mendudukkanku (?) di sofa erza pamit pulang. "aku pulang dulu ya"pamit erza. "ya..hati-hati"jawabku.

**Blam!**

"haaaaah...capeknya...habis ini langsung tidur..."keluhku. "dasar pinky sialan! Awas Kau! AKU AKAN MEMBALASMUUUU!" setelah itu aku berkomat-kamit sendiri (gila!*author dijitak lucy*).

"apa yang harus kulakukan? haaaah...untung besok libur,jadi aku bisa memikirkan pembalasan dendamku! Um... Hehehe...ahahaha...MUAHAHAHA!AHAHAHA! KYAHAHAHA!"(sekali lagi readers,ehem! Gila! * author di tendang lucy,padahal udah bisik-bisik*)

"rasakan pembalasan dendamku nanti pinky...muehehehe..." (lucy mengilang perlahan di balik pintu kamar mandi)

TBC.

**Haaaah! Akhirnya chap 2 selesai! Gimana reders?bagus gak? Semoga bagus! Sorry ya..ngupdatenya lama...Oya, lupa bilang di chap satu kalo erza sepupunya lucy. Trus...ada yang mau request natsu mau diapain? Dan lucy juga mau diapain di next chap? Mika tunggu ya! Di PM! Eh, di review juga boleh. Yah..gitu aja ya! Janganlupa review!**

**Salam maniez**

**Mika-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Menyebalkan chap 3**

**Warning : bahasa gak baku,gj,aneh dan berantakan.**

**Pair : natsu & lucy **

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling bahagia bagi lucy heartfilia for a **REVENGE! **Lucy sudah merencanakan revengenya dengan orang-orang berikut :

Erza : bertugas buat nggebukin orang-orang yang ganggu plan mereka! Selama gak ada jellal...

Juvia : bertugas sebagai pemantau selama revenge operations mereka berjalan.

Levi : eh...bertugas sebagai umpan...kasian...

**05.00 AM/CLASS**

_Nah! Dengan begini semuanya sudah lengkap! Rencanaku akan berhasil! Hehehe..._batin lucy sambil bersmile-ria,atau bisa dibilang...bersmirk-ria...muehehehe...

"AHAHAHAHA...HAHAHAAHA!"

"lu-chan! Ssst! Kau ini kenapa,sih?! Jangan tertawa terlalu keras!" ujar levi mengingatkan lucy yang tertawa sendiri. Lucy langsung diam dan blushing mendengarnya.

"hehehe...sory ya..aku semangat sekali,sih..." ke tiga gadis tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah lucy.

"oke! Jadi tugas kita tinggal menghancurkan berangnya,mengerti?!" bisik lucy.

"mengerti!" jawab levi,erza dan juvia serempak.

"bagus! Sekarang kita tunggu kedatangannya! Levi, bersiap ya!"

"HAI!"

Sekarang mereka bersembunyi di tempat rahasia yang bahkan tidak diketahui author.

**1 jam berlalu...**

"lucy! Dia datang! " erza membangunkan lucy yang tertidur karena lama menunggu.

"hah? Mana?mana? semuanya! Bersiap!" lucy memberi aba-aba.

sekarang semua sedang bersiap di tempat masing-masing. Erza menuggu di depan pintu,juvia dan lucy dibawah meja guru dan levi duduk dibangkunya membawa segelas air. Di kelas terlihat ada natsu and the geng. Lucy sudah mengetahui sebagian dari gengnya natsu seperti, gray,gajeel,jellal,rogue dan hibiki. Hanya itu yang dikenalnya. Selebihnya ia hanya tau nama, namun tidak tau yang mana orangnya. Tapi kali ini natsu hanya bersama gray dan gajeel.

"baik,kau sudah siap levi-chan?" tanya lucy pada levi lewat _walky talky_nya.

"siap lu-chan! " jawab levi dari WTnya.

"oke! Mulai!"

Levi mengangguk dan memulai aksinya. Tugasnya adalah pura-pura tidak sengaja menumpahkan air di baju natsu kemudian lari sekuat tenaga ke kamar mandi cewek.

Levi mulai berjalan kearah natsu and the geng yang sedang asik mengobrol di atas meja. Semakin dekat...dekat...dan...

**SPLASH!**

Levi berhasil menumpahkan air di baju natsu.

"HOI! APA-APAAN KAU?! DASAR KECIL! " bentak natsu dengan keras. Levi langsung memasang muka ingin menangis dan merasa bersalah. Padahal dalam hati ia bahagia sekali bisa menumpahkan air kebaju natsu walau itu hanya acting.

"ah..ma,maaf natsu senpai! Aku tidak sengaja! Sungguh!" levi memainkan perannya sebaik mungkin.

**BRAAK!**

Natsu menggebrak meja dengan kesal. Levi sedikit kaget dengan reaksi tersebut, namun berusaha tenang.

"maaf,maaf! Kau pikir maaf bisa menyelesaikan semuanya?! Hah?!" kini gantian gray yang membentak levi.

"yah..tentu saj-hmph!" levi menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan tangannya. Ia keceplosan dan itu membahayakan misi mereka.

"kau bilang apa,hah?! Ulang!" natsu turun dari meja dan itu membuat levi ketakutan.

"ah..em...bye!" levi berlari menuju pintu kelas. "erza! Ayo lari!" kini mereka berdua berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kamar mandi cewek. Satu-satunya tempat paling aman bagi para gadis di sekolah.

"HEI!TUNGGU DULU! Cepat kejar mereka!" natsu and the geng berlari mengejar levi dan erza.

"hah..hah..hah..lu-chan! Sekarang!" seru levi lewat WT sambil berlari.

"AYE SIR! Juvia tolong,ya!" lucy merangkak keluar dari bawah meja guru menuju meja natsu. Sementara juvia menunggu di depan pintu kelas untuk memantau apakah natsu and the geng kembali.

"okay...apa yang ada disini...hm.." lucy mulai mengobrak-ngabrik tas natsu dan menemukan 5 bungkus permen karet, 2 botol cat semprot,pisau cuter,dompet,buku pelajaran,alat tuis dan sebuah note book.

"hm...boleh juga..."lucy mengutak-atik note book natsu. "ng...kosong? huh! Percuma!" lucy membuang note book natsu dan beralih ke benda lainnya.

"ngh..pisau cuter? Cat? Permen ,ha?" lucy mengambil sebungkus permen karet natsu (malah diambil...-_-). "aah! Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukaa-! Ng?" lucy menatap buku tugas netsu lekat-lekat.

"ehehehehe...sepertinya ini bisa dihancurkan..." lucy membuka buku tugas matematika natsu.

"ng...tugas hari ini...aha! eeh?! Hah...salah semua?! Dia belajar gak,sih?!" omel lucy. "masa bodoh! Sekarang ku apakan tugasnya,ya...?"

**Krk krk!**

Walky talky lucy berbunyi,tanda dari juvia. "ya? Ada apa?" tanya lucy sambil menghapus tugas natsu.

"gawat! Natsu and the geng menuju kesini!" jawab juvia panik.

"hah?! Tunggu! Aku hampir selesai!" lucy memasukkan semua barang natsu dan menggambar sesuatu di buku tugas natsu. "nah,tugasku sudah selesai!"

**Braak!**

Juvia mendobrak pintu kelas dan menyeret lucy ke bangku mereka. Lucy dan juvia duduk di belakang kiri natsu dekat jendela. Mereka berdua pura-pura membaca bukul saat natsu dkk kembali duduk.

"hei...aku berhasil..."bisik lucy.

"apa yang kau lakukan..?" tanya juvia ikut berbisik.

"aku menggambari buku tugasnya..."

"benarkah..?"

"ya...kau mau permen karet..?"

"darimana kau mendapatkannya...?"

"Dari tas natsu..."

"kau mencurinya?!" juvia sedikit membesarkan suaranya.

"ssshhh! Jangan berisik! Anggap saja ini bayaran di kolam renang..."

"ow..." juvia menganggukkan kepalanya.

**KRIIIIING KRRIIING**

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi, Revenge oparation mereka telah berhasil. Lucy,erza,juvia dan levi puas dengan kerjaan mereka.

**GREEK!**

"selamat pagi! Kumpulkan PR! Pelajaran selesai! Terima kasih!" kata gildarts sensei.

**Lucy p.o.v **

A,APA?! Kumpulkan PR pelajaran selesai? Oh...aku mengerti kenapa tugas natsu salah semua...apa gurunya selalu seperti ini? Hmpmh! Masa bodoh!

"hey,lucy kumpulkan PRmu!" ujar erza sambil membawa buku PR anak-anak.

"oh, ini..." kemudian erza membawa buku-buku itu ke meja gildartsa sensei. MUAHAHAHA! RASAKAN PINKY!

Gildarts sensei mulai mengecek buku anak-anak satu persatu dan sekarang ia mengecek buku natsu...KYAAHAHAHA!

"tuan dragneel! Bisa kau jelaskan bukumu ini?!" kata gildarts sensei mengangkat buku natsu tinggi-tinggi. Natsu maju dan tampak kebingungan dengan tingkah gildarts sensei.

Gildarts sensei memberikan buku itu kepada natsu. Si pinky sialan itu terlihat kaget! Khekekeke...

"sensei! Saya bersumpah saya mengerjakan tugas ini!" natsu tampak panik.

"lalu apa,ini?! Gambar babi?! Hell* kitty?! Lalu Aku adalah anak gembala?! Dunia begitu indah?! Aku sayang mama dan papa?!" gildarts sensei membacakan isi buku natsu keras-keras. Semua anak tertawa mendengarnya.

"HAHAAHA! Aku adalah anak gembala!"

"DIAM!" bentakan gildarts sensei membuat semua murid bungkam.

"kalau begitu hukumannya sepulang sekolah nanti, bersihkan lapangan!" bentak gildarts sensei menunjuk sapu kelas(ngek?).

"tapi-"

"kau berani melawan,hah?!"

"ti,tidak sensei..."

"kembali ketempatmu!"

"baik..." natsu kembali ketempat semula. Terlihat para gadis cekikikan setelah di sms erza ke HP mereka tentang lucy mencoret-coret buku natsu.

"baiklah! Sampai jumpa besok!" pamit gildarts sensei. Setelah kepergian gildarts sensei,aries sensei masuk ke kelas.

**Normal p.o.v**

**04.00 PM/CLASS**

"akhirnya...pelajaran selesai!" levi merenganggkan otot-ototnya. "yah...hoam..aku ngantuk sekali.."erza mulai menguap.

"dan rencana kita berhasil!" kata juvia.

"dan akhirnya dia dihukum! Kyahaha!" sorak lucy,juvia dan levi melompat-lompat.

"nah, ayo kita pulang!" ujar erza.

**05.15 PM/NATSU PLACE**

"cih! Sial!"

"hei sudahlah...kami disini membantu.." ujar gray memunguti daun-daun yanng berserakan.

"siapa yang berani mencoret tugasku?! Aaargh!" natsu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"jangan-jangan gadis pirang yang kau ceritakan itu?" jelall sibuk menyapu.

TRING! Otak natsu mulai bekerja. Tik..tik..tik...tong!

" dasar blondie sialan! Awas saja kau! Rasakan pembalasan dendamku nanti!" setelah itu natsu mulai mengumpat-umpat lucy. Gray dan jellal haya menangkap kata-kata blondie sialan,blondie kampret,iblis betina,kucing berpita kurang ajar dan jeruk busuk. Oke, yang jeruk busuk itu gray dan jellal benar-benar tak mengerti.

"hei itu dia!" tunjuk gray pada segerombolan gadis. Yaitu lucy,levi,erza dan juvia. Natsu menyipitkan matanya dan melihat lucy.

Lucy yang merasa di perhatikan,berjalan ke arah natsu dkk. "hey,pinky! Bagaimana hukumannya?! Enak,ya nyapu daun satu lapangan! Hahaha!" juvia dan levi ikut tertawa. Erza hanya diam karena disitu ada jellal.

"tutup mulutmu! Kau yang nyoret bukuku,kan?!" natsu naik darah.

"kalo iya emang kenapa,hah?!" jawab lucy berkacak pinggang.

Kini mereka berdua bertatap-tatapan. Keduanya menampakkan amarah mereka. Sama-sama melotot dan mengeluarkan death glare mereka.

"jeruk busuk!/strawberry!" umpat mereka kompak.

"kyaaa!" natsu menarik rambut lucy.

"aargh!" lucy membalasnya dengan menendang perut natsu.

"gggrrrr!" mereka berdua menggeram.

"AWAS KAU!"

**BAK!BUK!BAK!BUK!**

Mereka berdua berantem. Levi terlihat panik,juvia dan gray sibuk menyoraki mereka,jellal hanya diam memerhatikan natsu dan lucy, sedangkan erza diam memerhatikan jellal.

"lu-chan! Hentikan!" teriak levi. Namun tidak didengar lucy karena sibuk menendang-nendang natsu.

"AYO LAWAN DIAAAAA!" sorak gray dan juvia kompak. "eh?" mereka saling menatap. Setelah itu mereka mulai mendekat satu sama lain dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEH! LUCY PASTI MENANG!"

"ENAK,SAJA! PEMENANGNYA ADALAH NATSU!"

"KAU BUTA YA?! LIHAT! LUCY YANG MENANG! PANTAT API ITU PASTI KALAH!"

"DAN KAU TULI YA?! NATSU YANG MENANG! BUKAN SI BLONDIE KAMPRET ITU!"

Levi menganga melihat adegan tersebut. Sekarang dia panik kuadrat akan teman-temannya.

"erza bantu lucy! Erza!" levi menggoncang-goncang erza yang sibuk dengan imajinasinya.

**Pluk!**

Kacamata erza terjatuh dan dipungut oleh jellal. "kacamatamu jatuh,nih" jellal memberikan kacamata itu ke erza. "makasih..."erza menerima dengan blushing. Levi kembali menganga.

_Apa yang harus kulakukaaaann?!_ Batin levi mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"ERZA!" teriakan levi membuyarkan lamunan erza. "hah?! Lucy?juvia? " erza kembali sadar dan melihat lucy yang sedang beradu fisik dengan natsu,juga juvia yang beradu mulut dengan gray.

"eh..um...BEEERHEENNTIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriakan erza membuat semuanya terdiam dan memandangi erza. Kecuali levi yang tutup telinga.

"semuanya berhenti! Lucy! Turun dari natsu! juvia! Berhenti menyoraki mereka! Kau seharusnya menghentikan mereka!" bentak erza penuh amarah. Perlahan aura kematiannya mulai muncul dan itu membuat mereka semua, kecuali jellal merinding.

"a,aye..."jawab mereka kompak. Kemudian erza berjalan menuju natsu dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"kau! Kukira dengan mencoret buku tugasmu itu cukup untuk membayar hutangmu padaku di kolam renang...!" desis erza penuh death glare. Natsu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saking takutnya.

"okay! Ayo kita pulang!" erza membanting natsu dan menoleh pada ketiga temannya yang sedang berpelukan saking takutnya. "?"

"oi lucy...kau se,se,se...pupunya e,erzakan..?"bibir juvia bergetar.

"i,iya...ke,kennnapa,pa..?"lucy masih memeluk juvia dan levi.

"lu,lu-chan...e,er,erza...menger,ri,rikan...sekali y-ya..." levi hampir kencing dicelana.

"KALIAN MAU PULANG ATAU TIDAK?!" bentak erza.

"AYE SIR!" lucy,juvia dan levi segera berlari mengikuti erza meniggalkan tiga pria yang masih tercengang melihat tingkah erza.

"dia...benar-benar ratu iblis..."desis gray.

**DRAP!DRAP!DRAP!**

Erza datang membawa pipa besi.

"kau bilang apa boneka salju?!" giliran gray yang menjadi sasaran erza.

"(glek) hahaha...ti,tidak erza..sueer.." gray menunjukkan tanda perdamaian kepada erza.

"bagus! Jangan lupa pakai celanamu..." erza membanting gray lalu pergi.

"WUAH! DIMANA CELANAKU?!" gray sibuk mencari celananya.

**07.00 PM/LUCY HOUSE**

"Aduh...sakiit sekali.."keluh lucy. Malam ini levi dan juvia menginap di rumah lucy. Sekalian merawat lucy yang luka-luka akibat berantem dengan natsu tadi. Bagian-bagian tubuh lucy yang luka :

Tangan kanan : kegores.

Tangan kiri : lecet dan berdarah akibat cakaran natsu.

Pipi kanan : kegores.

Lutut kanan : berdarah akibat terhantam batu.

"lu-chan,sih...pakai adegan berantem segala!" ujar levi membalut luka lucy.

"tapi tak apa...natsunya kan juga babak belur...hehehe.." juvia tersenyum.

**07.00 PM/NATSU HOUSE**

"aaah! Sakiit! Pelan sedikit dong!" natsu kesakitan di perban oleh rogue.

"crewet! Sudah, tahan saja!" jawab loke kesal. Bagian-bagian tubuh natsu yang luka:

Wajah : dicakar lucy pakai dua tangan,satu muka luka semua.

Lengan : kegores dan lecet.

Kaki kiri : berdarah dan lecet.

Kaki kanan : berdarah,lecet,kegores.

"ugh...ternyata dia kuat juga..."keluh natsu.

"bukan dia yang kuat...tapi kau yang lemah!" ungkap gray diikuti tawa loke dan gajeel.

"gihee...salamander dikalahkan seorang gadis..."

"diam kau!" natsu blushing.

Hahaha...sepertinya mereka benar-benar babak belur malam ini...^w^

**TBC**

**Yaah..! mika is back! Sory ya...update lama! Strees mikirin ular tangga! Juvia disini ****belum ****tertarik sama gray...bayangin aja juvia edolas ketemu gray earthland! Hohoho! Jadi? Bagaimana? Apakah minna puas dengan chap 3? Semoga ya...nah ini balasan reviewnya...tapi Cuma chap 2 doang...**

**Azalya dragneel : terima kasih aza-chan! Hehehe...iya..benih-benih cintanya akan tumbuh kok! Nih lagi disiram! Hehehe...**

**Nnatsuki : yah...saran nana-chan mendekati! **

**Yuzuru. Kanade 1412 : gomen...gomen...kira-chan...sengaja dibikin kayak erza di OVA 2...nih, udah mika-chan kasih spasi lebih...**

**Yumeka Himuro : nggak kok yumeka-chan...masa natsu ngebunuh lucy? Gak happy ending dong fanficnya! Kan tujuannya mo di satuin sama lucy! **

**Hehehe...jellal itu baiknya Cuma didepan guru-guru doang...jadi kalo di depan cewek-cewek langsung berubah jadi garang! Tapi sekarang udah mulai tertarik ama erza lho...**

**Shiina Elleyseukki : nih,dah lanjut fanficnya shiina-san!**

**Monkey D nico : walah...kejam banget nico-san? Ntar kalo mati,mika gak mau nanggung soalnya...repot...*di gebukin natsu***

**Hana Hii-chan : sebelumnya mika juga mau jatuhin pot kekepala natsu...tapi kata temen mika nanti repot kalo natsunya lupa ingatan...^_^"**

**Arigatou hii-chan tetap tunggu chap selanjutnya ya!**

**Naah! Tunggu chappie selanjutnya yaaa! Jaa ne! Remember! ****Review ****okay! **

**Salam maniez**

**Mika-chan**


	4. bonus!

**Hai! Ini bonus untuk kalian semua!euh...bukan bonus sih...Cuma iseng aja pengen nunjukin fairy akademy member... Entah kalian suka atau nggak...**

**FAIRY AKADEMY MEMBER**

Kepala sekolah : Mavis vermiliun

Wakil : makarov dreyar (atau dreyer? mana yang betul? Mika masih bingung sama nama ini!)

**Kelas 2A :**

Erza

Elfman

Cobra

Cana

Natsu

Lucy

Levy

loke

Juvia

Gajeel

Gray

wendy

Rufus

Romeo

Racer

Hibiki

**Kelas 2B :**

alzack

Bisca

Bixlow

Laxus

lisanna

lyon

Sherry

Shelia

Midnight

Yuka

jet

eve

kinana

raki

freed

ichiya

**kelas 2C : **

angel

yukino

evergreen

jenny

jellal

mirajane

kagura

sting

ren

rogue

droy

toby

warren

bacchus

max

visitar

**guru dan karyawan :**

aries : guru ipa

cancer : tukang kebun

aquarius : guru renang

capricorn : waka kesiswaan

scorpio : guru kesenian

libra : guru pramuka

sagitarius : tukang anatar jemput

gemini : guru BK

virgo : cleaning servis

pisces : cleaning servis ( bagian ngontrol air dan membersihkan kolam ).

taurus : guru olahraga

happy : guru ikan (pelajaran gak mutu!)

carla/charlie/charls : guru bahasa inggris (nah, ini baru berguna!)

lily : bagian keamanan

plue : tukang bunyi' in bel sekolah (karena dia gak berguna)

gildarts : guru matematika

jura : guru ips

horologium : brankas sekolah

lyra : guru musik

**anu...ini ada readers yang nanya...tokoh-tokoh di fanfic ini kelas berapa? Oh...kalo itu...mereka semua SMA...kalo ada yang nggak ngerti..tanya aja ke author...oke?! daah..sampai jumpa di chap depan...bye!**

**salam maniez**

**mika-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Menyebalkan 4**

**Warning : bahasa gak baku,gj,aneg,berantakan,romance berhumorius sindrom,typo every where!**

**Haiiii! Mika is back! Barhubung hari ini tanggal 5 januari, ultahnya mika...mika kasih chapter 5 sebagai PU! Hehehe...Cuma mau basa-basi bentar kok...silahkan membaca fanfic ini kembali! ^0^**

Pagi ini erza terlihat lesu dibangkunya dan itu cukup menghawatirkan bagi para gadis. Kalo erza lesu,mereka berlindung dimana?

"hei,erza...kau kenapa sih? Belum sarapan,hah?" tanya lucy sambil mengeluarkan jajan dari tasnya. Namun erza menolak.

"tidak, terima kasih...aku kenyang..."

"kalu begitu ceritakan apa yang terjadi!" kata lucy.

"apa juvia perlu memanggilkan jellal senpai untuk menghiburmu?" goda juvia menyenggol lengan kanan erza.

"hahaha..lucu sekali..aku bahkan tidak mau bertemu denga-" "kau lesu sekali hari ini? "

erza mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru dengan tato di matanya tengah berdiri membawa tumpukan kertas.

"je-jellal?!" erza langsung berdiri tegak,tak lupa dengan blushingnya.

"setelah pelajaran kedua nanti ada rapat ketua kelas khusus kelas dua. Jangan lupa datang, ya" jellal memberikan selembar kertas yang dibawanya kepada erza.

"i,iya! Aku pasti datang!"

"ya sudah, aku pergi dulu!" pamit jellal menuju pintu.

"iyaa!" jawab erza yang tanpa sadar meremas kertas dari jellal.

**BLAM...**(*bunyi pintu ditutup 6_6)

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kok,gak teriak? Kan tadi jellal dateng?" tanya lucy. Soalnya, biasanya erza bakal teriak-teriak kesenengan.

Erza ingin sekali berteriak. Namun sesuatu mengganggunya.

"i,itu...tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata..." jawab erza kembali lesu.

"tumben..." kata juvia.

"pasti gara-gara kemarin ya? He..?" selidik lucy.

"tidak ada hubungannya!" bantah erza menuju keluar kelas.

"kau malu bertemu dengannya karena kemarin kau sudah menghajar dua orang di depan jellal...betulkan? errrrza..."

**DEGH!**

Erza membeku ditempat. Semua yang dikatakan lucy adalah benar.

"ayolah erza..mengaku saj-!" lucy tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya karena erza sudah membekap mulutnya duluan.

"lucy heartfilia,kuperintahkan kau untuk diam atau aku harus menggunakan pipa ini untuk menutup mulutmu..." lucy bergidik ketakutan melihat erza yang mengeluarkan deathglare stadium 3.

"a,aye..."

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

"jadi...rapat ketua kelas kali ini membahas tentang bla..bla..bla...dan bla..bla..."

Erza bosan sekali tentang rapat hari ini. Sudah berkali-kali ia menguap ( hah?menguap?Jadi gas~!#plak!), namun-

"ngantuk, ya?" tanya jellal yang duduk di sebelah erza.

Erza segera membetulkan posisi duduknya dari membungkuk menjadi tegak. "ahaha...nggak kok! Gak ngantuk..." jawab erza setengah tidur(?) dan EHEM! Author belom selesai ngomong! Tolong jangan di sela dulu ya,jellal! (jellal : bodo amat! *digebukin author*). Oke! Lanjutkan..Namun capricorn sensei selalu mengawasi murid-murid yang tidak memperhatikannya.

"erza! Jellal! Author!Di mohon untuk tidak berbicara di saat rapat! Apa kalian punya ide yang lebih bagus?!" tegur capricorn sensei.

**(sumimasen...eh! eloh? Kok author juga kena?! Heh, kambing kurang ajuar! )**

**(Capricorn : pis thor! e,e...maksudnya..anu..becanda thor...)**

"ngh?ide apa sensei?" tanya Erza yang masih berusaha menahan matanya agar tidak tertutup.

"ide untuk acara dihari ulang tahun sekolah yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi! Kita kekurangan satu acara!" capricorn sensei emosi.

"eh..ah..um...kenapa gak bikin lomaba dansa? Kan aku bisa pasangan ama jellal trus aku injek-injek kakinya... sudah ya,aku ngantuk,nih!" erza ngelantur gak karuan.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"bagus sekali! Baiklah sudah di tetapkan! Lomba berdansa! Erza, kau jadi ketua panitia! Rapat ditutup, silahkan kembali kekelas dan...jangan lupa untuk memberitahu kelas kalian masing-masing!" kata capricorn sensei keluar dari ruang rapat.

"grok...ngh! hah?! Apa?! Lomba dansa? Kenapa?" erza bangun dari tidurnya dan teringat kembali akan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

_Astaga! Aku kelepasan bicara! Matilah aku! Dia akan merasa kalau aku membencinya! Tidaaak! _Erza mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia? Dia siapa ya?

**Imajinasinya erza :**

"_erza...jadi selama ini kau membenciku? Baiklah..kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan berbicara lagi padamu SELAMANYA!" jellal pergi meniggalkan erza._

"_tunggu! Jangan pergiii!" erza berlari mengejar jellal _(pake slow motin seru juga nih! –w – xixixi..)

"_tidak! Lepaskan aku! Selamat tinggal!"_

"_tidak! Tunggu!"_

"_sudahlah erza!"_

"_tidaaaak! Tungguuuu! Utang mie pangsit waktu itu belum kubayar!"_ (kenapa jadi gak enak gini neh? GJ deh..(-_-))

"ng...kau..baik-baik saja?" tanya jellal.

**End of imajinasinya erza**

"hah? Apa? Ohya! te,tentu saja! Hahaha! Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelasku dulu!" Erza berjalan menuju pintu. Namun tiba-tiba jellal menangkap tangan Erza.

"tunggu, aku–"

"KYAA!"

**BUAAGH!**

"AAAW!"

Erza baru saja meninju hidung jellal.

"hiyaaa! Ma-maaf! Beneran! Aku gak sengaja! Beneran! Sumpah! Suer! Maaf! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Reflek! Reflek! Maafkan aku!" erza panik gak karuan.

"i,ya..gakpapa kok. Udah biasa..." jellal bersihin hidungnya yang gak henti-hentinya ngeluarin darah.

"ta,tapi..hidungmu berdarah!" kata erza sambil ngelap hidung jellal pake saputangannya yang bergambar stroberi shortcake. (mika suka banget nonton filmnya! Mkkb...)

"eh..gakpapa...gak usah di bersihin, aku bisa sendiri.." jellal ngambil saputangan di tangan erza.

**DEGH! **

Erza baru sadar kalau jarak mereka dekat sekali. Apalagi jellal tidak sengaja memeggang tangan erza saat mengambil saputangan.

(ecieeeee...bu~rung! cicuit, keselek e'hem! Pasang lagu! Aku diam,diam suka~! Kamu...kucoba mendekat,kucob–! *author di bekap erza trus di masukin kegudang belakang sekolah*)

"um...aku..aku..ke,kembali kekelas dulu!" erza berlari meninggalkan jellal yang masih termenung.

"dasar cewek aneh..."

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

"huh..hm..baiklah...jadi bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengumumkan pengumuman yang diumukan pada saat pengumuman?! Tunggu, apa yang kubicarakan? AAARGH!" erza mengacak-acak rambut scarletnya frustasi. Tak lupa pula ia mengumpat seluruh guru yang akan menyalahkannya jika lomba berdansa ini gatot alias gagal total.

"ugh...bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika mereka tak mau ikut lomba?aku bisa di pecat...dan– !" erza bermenung sebentar.

"aha! Tinggal disogok aja! Muehehehe..." erza ber smirk-ria

"ehem, baiklah...ini dia...huuft..." erza membuka pintu kelas perlahan.

"eh,,,semuanya...ada yang ingin ku–HAH!" erza membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget tingkat dewa. Bagaimana tidak? Keaadaan kelas sangat hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

Kertas berterbangan ,peralatan kebersihan dimana-mana bahkan ada yang rusak, meja-meja tak beraturan,kursi terbolak-balik,papan tulis penuh coretan, buku-buku berserakan dilantai,tas para murid juga dimana-mana.

**SWIIING!**

**BUAAGH!**

Nyes...

Sebuah sapu baru saja mengecup kening erza. Erza hanya diam dan mengeluarkan deathglare dan aura kematian stadium 8.

"awas kau! Hiyaa!"

"heh! Kemari kau!"

"awas!"

"Rasakan ini!"

"hiyaaaa"

**+mak deshek! Desh! Bak! Buk! Bukgedebuk!desh!+**

Ditambah lagi, para murid sedang...um...entahlah...author rasa mereka sedang tawuran.

Di atas meja terdapat natsu dan lucy yang sedang berperang mengguanakan sapu, di atas kursi ada levi yang sedang melempar buku-buku kearah gajeel, ada juvia yang sibuk mengguyur anak laki dengan air pel, loke yang sibuk mengejar beberapa gadis, elfman yang berdiri di atas meja sambil melemparkan bola-bola kertas, wendy yang berlindung di bawah meja, cana yang sibuk minum bir, cobra yang asyik mnyemprotkan baig*n ke beberapa gadis, dan murid-murid lainnya yang juga sibuk bertempur.

Namun, seseorang merasakan dan sadar bahwa bahaya sedang mendekat. Yaitu...

"ERZA?!" teriak gray kaget+gemetar+merinding.

"kalian..." bisk erza murka. Murid kelsa 2A diam dan shock +menelan ludah bersamaan.

"a,aye?" jawab mereka bersamaan sekaligus mundur sampai menatap tembok.

"ah!" erza teringat sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang ada di sakunya kemudian menempelkannya di depan pintu kelas 2A.

Tulisannya= "sedang bersih-bersih! Mohon jangan di ganggu 'apapun yang terjadi' "

Setelah itu erza mengunci pintu kelas dan semua jendela kelas serta menarik gordennya. Suasana kelas menjadi gelap dan mencekam. Para murid masih berdiri ketakutan di tembok. Bahkan ada yang pingsan/ hampir kencing dicelana. Erza kembali ketempat ia berdiri sebelumnya,namun kali ini ia membawa tongkat besi yang ujungnya tajam di kedua tangannya.

"nah, sudah siap?" tanya erza mengacungkan tongkat besi di tangan kirinya. Ekspresinya seperti monster yang haus murid hanya diam seribu bahasa. mereka menjahit mulut mereka rapat-rapat.

"tidak mau bicara? Baiklah...kuanggap itu sebagai IYA! MATILAH KALIAN SEMUA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"ehem.. jadi dimana kita tadi? Oh,ya! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian semua!" erza mengambil kertas di saku roknya. Kertas itu adalah kertas yang di berikan jellal tadi. Isinya adalah pengumuman lomba.

"jadi...2 hari lagi kita akan mengadakan acara besar untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah yang ke 25. Dan kalian wajib mengikuti semua acara! Terutama lomba berdansa! Karena aku yang mengusulkan lomba ini, mengerti?!" jelas erza sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

"AYE SIR!" jawab murid-murid yang malang dengan kompak. Bagaimana tidak? Erza mengikat mereka semua dalam sat tali. (ini sih...bukan ketua kelas...tapi devil! * author di gantung di tiang bendera*)

"bagus! Kertas ini akan kutempel di mading dan kalian wajib membacanya! Kalau kalian tidak membacanya...tau sendiri akibatnya!"

"aye erza..."

setelah pembersihan kelas atau mungkin bisa dibilang pembantaian kelas ini berakhir, erza ,dengan entengnya memasukkan pipa-pipa besi tersebut kedalam bajunya kemudian melepas tulisan di pintu yang ia tempel. Setelah itu erza entah kemana dan di gantikan oleh jura sensei yang mengajar ips.

**Pulang sekolah...**

"lu-chan! Aku pulang duluan ya! Hati-hati! Jangan lupa melapor ke erza" levi berlari meninggalkan lucy yang sibuk membaca pengumuman kelas.

"ya..." jawab lucy kepada levi yang sebenarnya telah meninggalkannya dari tadi.

"hm...sebaiknya aku mencatat pengumuman ini..." lucy mengambil notes di saku roknya.

"ng? Mana pulpenku?! " lucy merogoh kedua saku roknya namun tidak menemmukan pulpen yang ia cari.

**Pluk!**

"hm? Ah! Pulpenku! "lucy mencoba meraih sebuah pulpen hitam di bawah meja. Namun sepertinya tidak hanya lucy yang mengambil pulpen itu. Ada tangan lain yang mencoba meraih pulpen itu.

"dapat!/berhasil!"

"huh/hah?" lucy mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat natsu juga mengambil pulpen itu.

"kau?!" tunjuk lucy kaget.

**Lucy p.o.v**

"kau?!" astaga! Sedang apa dia disini?!

"sedang apa kau disini?! Dan hei! Ini pulpenku! Lepaskan!" aku menarik pulpen hitam kesayanganku dari tangan kotornya!

"sedang apa aku disini? Aku sedang memegang sebuah benda kecil,hitam dan panjang bernama pulpen! Dan hei! Ini pulpenku bukan punyamu blondie kampret!" natsu menarik balik pulpen yang kupegang.

"punyamu?! Enak saja! Aku baru membeli pulpen ini kemarin! Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu atau aku akan memakai kekerasan!" ancamku garang. Aku sudah mengalahkannya kemarin, jadi dia pasti akan memberikan pulpen ini padaku! Khe khe khe...

"hah! Aku tidak takut! Kemarin aku hanya mengalah padamu karena kau sangat lemah! Sekarang lepaskan pulpen ini! Ini milikku!" natsu menarik pulpenku lebih lebih kuat namun aku menahannya.

"tutup mulutmu! Siapa yang kau sebut lemah?! Justru kau yang lemah! Dasar pinky sialan tukang buly berambut stroberi paling menyebalkan! Ngh..!" aku berusaha menarik pulpenku sekuat tenaga.

"kau yang tutup mulut iblis betina blondie pencuri bau jeruk busuk kampret! Ini pulpenku! Aku baru membelinya kemarin!" aku berusaha mempertahankan pulpenku yang mahal ini!

"lepaskan! Nnnnngh! Kyaaah!" natsu berhasil merebut pulpenku! Tidaaaak!

"hehehe...ini milikku weeek!" natsu berlari ke dekat jendela dan mengangkat pulpenku tinggi-tinggi.

"kembalikan! Dasar pencuri!" pintaku berusaha menjangkau tangan natsu. Tch! Sial! Dia tinggi sekali!

"pencuri? Kau yang pencuri! Kau yang mengambil permen karetku,kan?! Dasar kucing!"

Sial! Kenapa dia bisa tahu?! "ti,tidak! Jangan asal nuduh! Nngh! Ngh!"

"hah! Kau berbohong! Aku tahu kau yang mengambilnya!" astaga! Susah sekali,sih?! Dia minum susu apa,sih?!

"kembaliakan! DAPAT–! WUAAAH!" sial! Tanganku licin sekali! Pulpenku jatuh ke jendela! Tidaaaaaaakk! Itu pulpen mahal! Hu..hu..hu...

"GAAH! PULPENKU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BLONDIE?!" natsu mencoba meraih pulpen yang terjatuh, namun tidak berhasil.

"ini semua salahmu!" natsu mengacungkan telunjuknya di hidungku.

"salahku katamu?! Kau yang salah! Kalau kau tidak memberikan pulpen itu padaku, pasti tidak akan jatuh!"

"heh? Untuk apa aku memberikan pulpen itu padamu? Itukan punyaku!"

"punyaku! Bukan punyamu!"

"diam kau! Ganti pulpenku!"

"apa?! Kau yang ganti pulpenku! Dasar pinky sialan!"

"apa kau bilang?!" natsu menarik kerah bajuku dengan emosi. Tangannya kuat sekali,sih?!

"lepaskan! Dasar pinky gak tahu sopan santun!" aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari kerah bajuku. Kucubit semua jarinya sekaigus.

"AARGH!" hihihi...rasakan! setelah mencubit semua jarinya sekaligus, aku segera melarikan di–!

"tunggu sebentar, jangan terburu-buru heartfilia...aku belum selesai denganmu..."

"kyaaa!" natsu menarik lenganku kasar.

"sa,sakiit..! lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dariku dragneel!" aku berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku yang putih mulus ini! (wek...mulusan author ,lagi...)

Natsu menarik lenganku ke arah jendela! Lagi! Aargh! Mau apa dia?! Jangan bilang kalau dia mau melemparku ke jendela!

"lihat ini?" tanya natsu sambil menyeringai, mencoba ! Menurutku seringainya tidak menakutkan!

"ganti pulpenku atau Hpmu kujatuhkan..." tu,tunggu dulu! WHAT?! HPKU? Se,sejak kapan?

"darimana kau mendapatkan Hpku?! Dasar pencuri! Kembalika–! AAAH!" natsu mendorongku kelantai. Huh! Apa dia nggak tahu sopan santun?! Seenaknaknya saja mendorong seorang gadis cantik sepertiku! (hoeek...cantikan author lagi..eh gak! Author masih imut! Hehehe...)

"hehe..bilang dulu kau akan mengganti pulpenku!" ucapnya masih dengan seringainya yang tidak menakkutkan itu. "tidak akan! Kembalikan Hpku!"

"baik kalau itu maumu...nih,ambil Hpmu di...BAWAH! AHAHA!"

"TIDAAAK! " natsu melemparkan Hpku ke luar jendela. Beraninya! Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan HPm ahalku tiu jatuh begitu saja ke tanah! Jadi...aku harus..terjun kebawah...

**Normal.p.o.v.**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" lucy nekat terjun dari lantai 2.

**Hup!**

Lucy berhasil memdapatkan Hpnya, namun tidak tahu ia akan tetap bersama nyawanya atau tidak.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" _ya tuhan...sebentar lagi aku akan mati!_ Batin lucy menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BRUUK!**

Lucy terjatuh dari lanati 2. Namun ia tidak terjatuh di tanah, melainkan di sesuatu yang empuk dan hangat...hanya imajinasi atau tidak yang jelas ia merasa sepasang tangan memegangnya. Atau lebih tepatnya menahannya.

"lucy? Kau lucy,kan?

Lucy membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya dan mendapati dirinya ditampung ditangan seorang siswa.

"aku...aku belum mati?" gumam lucy pada dirinya sendiri.

"um...lucy? kau baik-baik saja?" lucy mengangkat kepalanya.

"e,eh?"

"hai! Aku sting! Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh dari atas sana?"

"a...aku..aku..." lucy terbengong-bengong melihat laki-laki di depannya. _Ya ampuun! Ganteng banget!_ Batin lucy masih dengan bengongnya.

"um...lucy?"

"hah?! Ah,maafkan aku!" kata lucy turun dari gendongan sting.

"tidak masalah. Kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari atas? Dan namamu lucy,kan?"

"i,iya! Namaku lucy! Lucy heartfilia! Aku jatuh karena...karena Hpku terjatuh,jadi aku mengambilnya! Hahaha!"

"jatuh? Kenapa Hpmu bisa jatuh?" tanya sting heran.

"um..yah...Hpku dijatuhkan dragneel monyong sialan nggak tahu sopan santun itu!" jawab lucy menghentakkan kakinya di tanah.

"maksudmu natsu?"

"ya!" lucy mendengus kesal.

"ow...baiklah kalaubegitu, mau ku antar pulang?"

"de,dengan sangat senang hati!"

"hahaha...kau lucu!"

**PES...**

Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi lucy. _Dia bilang aku lucu? Kyaaaa!_

"rumahmu dimana?"

"di strawbery street nomor 4!"

"wah...rumah kita dekat ya...rumahku nomor 8! Kapan-kapan aku main kerumahmu,ya!" sting tersenyum.

"tentu" lucy ikut tersenyum.

**TBC**

**Haaaii! Gimana? Bagus gak? Kali ini mika panjangin sedikit chapnya! **

**Berhubung today it's a special day! Terimakasih atas reviewnya! Balasannya di chap depan, ya! **

**Btw...kenapa erza mikir jellal bakal benci sama dia? Padahal kalo ngajak dansa sama jellal gak Cuma erza doang yang seneng, yang diajak juga seneng tapi kenapa pake injek kaki segala?...xixixi...tunggu chapter berikutnya!**

**Hehehehe...mika belum siap bikin nalu moment yang so sweet...soalnya mika masih bingung gimana momentnya...kebanyakan berantem sih...jadi bingung deh, nyatuinnya gimana...kayaknya readers harus sabar deh...soalnya chap nalunya so sweet masih jauh! ada yang punya usul pengen nalu moment kayak apa? **

**Nah,segitu dulu dari mika! Sampai jumpa tgl 13! Mika janji bakal update tgl 13! Bye bye! Jangan lupa review!**

**Salam Garing**

**Mika-chan**

**Yang gak suka manis-manis...mika kasih yang garing aja...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maafkan mika readers...mika salah liat kalender...harusnya mika bilang update tgl 18...bukan 13...mohon dimaafkan...maaf...maaf...maaf sebesar-sebesarnya...silahkan marahin mika sepuasnya...sekali lagi...maaf...hiks..hiks...maaf...kan..mika...hueeeeeeeee...hiks..hiks...maaf...salah liat...hu..hu...hu...maaf sebesar-besarnya...**


End file.
